


Feelings Deepened

by psharp10



Category: JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <strike>real</strike> backstory of GunHeechul's trip to L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Deepened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/gifts).



> 1\. the title is not related to the fic. at all. i was just listening to daesung's song and i couldn't think of a title so i used his song title.
> 
> 2\. i know the whole thing was mistranslated about heechul's talk of marriage while gunheechul were in l.a. however, this is fictional and i'm going with the mistranslation. and more made up things. the dates are not accurate either.
> 
> 3\. this story is happening bc [boonies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/pseuds/boonies) tricked me into writing it. i was going to make her write it but somehow i ended up writing it instead. funny.

Jaejoong's made enough connections and friends in the army that the gossip of the idol world and general k-entertainment reach to him within days. That's why it's just a few days after the wedding and the ridiculous instagram posts, he too finds out. 

Honestly though, Heechul wouldn't have been able to keep this hidden from him for long.

So the next phone call he gets to make, he dials Heechul's name without hesitating.

"Hyung."

"Jaejoong?"

"How dare you hyung?"

"Jae-"

" _NO_. First Junsu betrays me as soon as I leave with playing L in the Death Note musical, then Yoochunnie joins him by _kissing_ him in front of thousands of fans. And that too _four times_ hyung. Four times. And now you get married when I'm _not_ even there???" Jaejoong's beyond mad, he's betrayed and sad.

"First of all, Jaejoong, stop pouting."

Jaejoong narrows his eyes but does stop pouting.

"And second of all, I had nothing to do with what Junsu and Yoochun do. And lastly, the marriage was completely Gunhee's idea." Heechul's got to find a way to push Jaejoong's anger off of him.

It's not a pleasant thing when Jaejoong starts to purposefully ignore you. Especially because once he begins to talk to you again, he'll continuously guilt trip you because of that one incident.

"No hyung," Jaejoong isn't willing to take any of Heechul's bullshit talk. "I know it was Gunhee hyung's idea - I talked to him already. Anyhow, he came to my last concert unlike _someone_ , you know?"

Mentally cursing at Gunhee, Heechul ends up using his last resort - not before silently apologizing to Yoochun once though.

"Jaejoongie, listen to hyung," Heechul begins. "You know why hyung really did this right? It's to make sure that the marriage is actually possible. So that-"

"So that Yoochunnie and I can get married too once we get out of the army?"

"Obviously~ You know hyung loves you," Heechul's glad Jaejoong's bought his bluff.

"I'm not buying your bluff, by the way. But I'll let it pass this time."

Heechul sighs and just nods along, before changing the topic to some other gossip that's been floating around the industry.

 

 

**March 30th, 2015. 2:30 AM.**

 

"Gunhee hyung," Jaejoong's slightly drunk - _slightly_ \- and whining. "Hyuuung."

"Yes, Jaejoong-ah?" Gunhee turns to look at his drunk friend, his vision slightly blurry from tiredness and drunkness.

"Will you marry Heechul hyung?" Jaejoong widens his eyes and looks at Gunhee through his eyelashes.

"Jesus fucking christ Jaejoong," Gunhee's feeling too awake now. "I'm not going to marry that fucker."

"That fucker whom you love a lot?" Jaejoong's lower lip is pushing out in a pout now. "Come on hyung~ You gotta do it~"

"Why the fuck do I have to marry that bastard?" Gunhee narrows his eyes at Jaejoong, trying to figure out what the younger is planning.

"Your marriage will be a test drive for mine of course," Jaejoong giggles. "Although I have to attend your guys' marriage so don't do it while I'm gone~"

Gunhee sighs. "Why don't you marry _your_ bastard first?"

"Don't call my Yoochunnie a _bastard_ hyung!" Jaejoong expression goes from a try-hard cutie to offended so fast that Gunhee has a hard time suppressing his laughter, pursing his lips and then pulling them into a thin, straight line.

"Fine, fine," Gunhee acquiesces. "But I have two years to think about this marriage thing right?"

"You mean planning?" Jaejoong asks, his eyes back into their wide, innocent expression. "Because I don't think you need to _think_ more about it?"

"You fucker," Gunhee sighs, there was no way really to talk out of it. "Sure, I mean planning. Right."

"Thank you hyung~" The lilt in Jaejoong's voice makes Gunhee want to simultaneously hug and choke Jaejoong. 

Instead of a verbal response, Gunhee resorts to sliding Jaejoong another shot of tequila in his own style of revenge. If Jaejoong's going to make him go through marrying Heechul, he might as well make Jaejoong drunk the day before his enlistment.

It's okay though, Gunhee knows Jaejoong's limits.

 

 

**August 27th, 2015. 1:40 AM.**

 

Gunhee's phone makes a small beeping sound as the video starts recording.

"Yah, you fucker," Heechul looks over his shoulder. "What are you filming now?" 

He pulls his covers over himself, making sure that most of his nakedness is covered. He doesn't want another of those videos showing him naked and sharing a bed with Gunhee videos up on instagram. One was enough to create the chaos he wanted.

"Proposing," Gunhee replies, his innocent smile looking not-so-innocent as he continues filming Heechul.

"Proposing what?" Heechul counters back. "Another round fo ass fucking? Mine is too sore right now, so how about we switch positions?"

Gunhee laughs, head falling back slightly and ugly face full on display.

"Nah," Gunhee continues once his laughter subsides. "I'm proposing to you about _marriage_."

The clear emphasis and seriousness in Gunhee's still playful voice throws Heechul off, his eyes widening and mouth falling open, resembling a goldfish.

" _What_?" Maybe he heard something wrong.

"You bastard," Gunhee begins. "Even though you complain too much at times, and you don't take good care of your hair…even though you get too loud when you're drunk and whine just a bit too much, you're my bastard. There are so many more things I like about you-"

" _Damn right._ " 

Gunhee glares at Heechul's whispered interruption and then continues.

"Still, I like you too much and well better now than never? So Kim Heechul, will you marry me?" 

Perhaps the best thing that Heechul finds about this proposal is that he sees Gunhee nervous. The continuous fidgeting with the phone recording, his hands shaking slightly and the constant licking of his lips - it makes it all so obvious that Gunhee means this.

He really wants to marry him. Even if it's because of some stupid request asked by Jaejoong. 

(Gunhee actually told Heechul about the talk he and Jaejoong had just a few days after Jaejoong's enlistment. Both of them had laughed over it, drunk a few bottles of soju, thought about it again. And laughed some more.)

"So will be going to L.A. for this then?" Heechul asks, one eyebrow raised.

"If you're willing to pay for it," Gunhee replies, smiling widely and more confidently now.

"You fucker," Heechul mutters before pulling Gunhee down and kissing him -- effectively ending the video's recording and answering Gunhee's proposal.

 

 

**September 2nd, 2015. 8:30 AM.**

 

"Yah," Gunhee calls over. "Look at this."

He wiggles around with his toes until it looks like they're forming a heart - like that heart made with a finger and thumb that was getting popular.

"Toes heart," Gunhee proudly says in his accented English, looking at Heechul's unimpressed face.

Heechul scoffs and sits down next to Gunhee, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you, ten?"

Gunhee raises his eyebrow at Heechul's comment and just waits. A minute and ten seconds later, a grumbling Heechul sits in the exact same posture with his own toes heart as Gunhee smugly clicks away some pictures to post to instagram and add to their list of updates about their L.A. trip.

"Can you believe it?" Heechul whispers after a while, resting his head on Gunhee's shoulder as Gunhee skims through his feed. "We're actually getting married."

"Jaejoong….that bastard is going to be so angry at us," Gunhee mutters, snorting out a laugh.

"Serves that fucker right though," Heechul says. "Although, I think I might have also made things a bit worse."

Gunhee looks at his soon to be husband, his eyes narrowing as his mind races through all the possibilities of messes that Heechul could've made.

"What the fuck did you do now?" Gunhee asks when Heechul doesn't continue. 

Heechul lets out a little laugh and Gunhee's frown deepens.

"I might have called Junsu and told him that the pepero game might be a nice goodbye event gift for the fans."

" _Motherfucker_."

"Either the pepero game or that mouth to mouth paper passing game."

" _You bastard_."

"He went with the pepero game. Not enough people for the paper game."

 

 

**Late 2018.**

 

Jaejoong had originally intended to get married while Junsu was still in army. But somehow Yoochun, Heechul, Gunhee and a bunch of other people had convinced him otherwise.

Apparently three years was thought of too long to hold a grudge.

( _"But Yoochunnie, he_ kissed _you_ and _played L in the Death Note musical. He betrayed me Yoochunnie-ah…" Jaejoong whined, pouting._

_Somehow over the past year Jaejoong had conveniently looked past that the pepero game was a two-way game - at least it was the way him and Junsu had done during the membership week. But it was okay, Yoochun definitely wasn't thinking of correcting Jaejoong on that. Junsu could deal with Jaejoong on his own._

_"Still hyung," Yoochun said. "Us getting married while he's not there….that might be too much. Even as a revenge. Think about all the other things you could do while he's not here. Like I don't know, make aquaintances with a bunch of famous footballers that he likes?"_  

 _Jaejoong immediately perked up at the suggestion._  

 _"That's actually not a bad idea Chunnie-ah."_ )

So Jaejoong had waited it out and now Junsu was coming back in less than a week. The flights to L.A. were already booked and everything was planned.

Once Junsu was released, Jaejoong would be able to get married. He'd even prepared and sent a little note to ~~Yunho~~ Changmin (he was planning to send it to Yunho, but then realized sending it to Changmin would be more effective) with only 3 lines.

 

 

[ _GunHeechul in L.A. 2015._

_JaeChun in L.A. 2018_

_HoMin in L.A. ?_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry you had to read through all of that, i hope you enjoyed it though \o/
> 
> first time writing gunheechul (and for that matter writing gunhee and heechul too) so i hope it's not too ooc. i didn't feel like reading through it to make sure that there were no grammatical errors, so sorry if there were many!
> 
> i do mention a bit of homin at the end, however i thought it was too small to add the dbsk fandom tag. and also, i'm sorry i always make junsu suffer.


End file.
